


Null Sector

by TheTrueCommander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: AND HE SO BIG, Abandoned Harry Potter, Dark, Emotionless Harry Potter, F/M, Hogwarts, LIKE YO SHE SO SHORT AND CUTE AND THICC, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Neglected Harry Potter, Overpowered Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, aaaaa i love it, like at this point im just making up tags, ngl idk what im doing, thicc OC BABY!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueCommander/pseuds/TheTrueCommander
Summary: An emotionless soldier, abandoned by his family and modified for war, turned into a warrior unmatched by any living. Blessed with a power that is as much a curse as it is a gift, it is up to him to end the wizarding war, make up with his family and finally feel something before the Dark Lord destroys all hope of having a normal life.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. The Desert

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story idea I have had for a while, and I know that I said I would post it yesterday but eh I was exhausted. Nonetheless I hope you all enjoy it and please leave your thoughts down below. I'm going to work on either this or Judgement depending on how I feel about it, since I have hit a MAJOR writers block for Undivided... Sorry...
> 
> Anyhow Voldemort is alive, since they mistook Lillian (the sister) for the prophecy child as usual but they are still in war with it reaching a stalemate. Harry has Null Sector which yes is kinda OP but will have some issues that come up in later chapters, and the OC is of course one Natasha Smith. Short, thicc, stubborn and cute as fuck... Yeah sorry if that's strange but eh I love the big muscle/smol thicc dynamic. Anyhow until next time folks.

They gathered in the dead of night, meeting aboard an aircraft carrier located just a few miles from Ascension Island. Thirteen men and women of such unimaginable, each one knowing the secrets of the things that went bump in the night, the things that shifted and ran in the dark.

To meet was a danger, with all of them together it raised the chances of them being wiped out in a single attack nearly guaranteed although a deterrent was present as well, in the form of an aircraft carried accompanied by a number of battleships and submarines. After all, there was nothing worth more than guaranteeing the safety of the 0-5 council, leaders of the SCP foundation.

Few ever got to witness the yearly meeting of the thirteen, when they met in a secret location and under heavy security to discuss numerous things. From costs to the SCPs contained and even the number of incidents reported at certain sites, everything about the foundation was laid plain for all to see. Only those with the highest security clearances could even board the ships, let alone enter the blast-door shielded council room.

It began at sunrise, starting with an increased number of breakouts attempts by SCP-035 and moving on, onto a breach of containment by SCP-096 to the latest approved SCP-212 modifications.

Yet the final topic of the day was the various MTF or Mobile Task Forces which were active across the globe. Each had their unique specialities and purposes, and each was brought up in the meeting to discuss success rates, team members and other such things.

The final topic of the day was brought up by the council member simply known as ‘The Veteran’ who was an older man, clearly of European descent with a rather prominent moustache. A rather vocal man, often voicing his hatred of so called ‘desk jobs’ who often charged into battle alongside the MTF even if they did not know that he was on the high command.

His voice, containing a thick German accent, called out and brought the council members to silence with the final topic of the evening “With this meeting drawing to a close, I would like to bring up some developments with our newest MTF task force, designation ‘Null Sector’ if that is agreeable with the rest of you?”

Only one of them spoke up, an older woman of American descent who was referred to as ‘The Gardener’ “What is there to discuss? They have a perfect record and with the latest SCP-5127-1 keeping firm command, there haven’t even been any losses to 5127’s ability!”

The Veteran gave a chuckle and stood, pacing around the room with all eyes pinned firmly on him “That is precisely why I am bringing it up. Nonetheless if you all do not mind, then I shall catch you up on precisely who and what SCP-5127 and SCP-5127-1 is?”

Some shook their heads, but a number more of them nodded and he began to speak once more “SCP-5127 is a English male born in the year 1980, making him at the current time 28 years old. Born to one Lily Potter and James Potter, with a sister born precisely one hour after him who was named Lillian in honour of his mother. His name is Hadrian James Potter, although within the foundation he is referred to solely as SCP-5127 or ‘Null Sector’, a name based on his anomalous effect.”

He took a breath and continued “Soon after his birth, his entirely family was killed in what was reported as a terrorist attack but if you will observe the case files, it is far more likely that they simply vanished into SCP-5126, or ‘The Wizarding World’. Please note that I did not choose the name, it was instead named by the discoverer Doctor Jack Bright.”

The name drew a slight chuckle from some of the council members, while others remained stone-faced with The Veteran continuing “It is unknown why they left him but what is known is that he ended up with his aunt, one Petunia Dursley, and her husband Vernon Dursley. These two had a son together, referred to as Dudley Dursley. From the year 1981 to the year 1988, SCP-5127 was little more than a slave until a woman by the name of Margaret, Vernon’s sister, came to visit. Her dog attacked SCP-5127, resulting in the activation of ‘Null Sector’ and the deaths of all inside the house barring him.”

Sighing, The Veteran flipped a page in his file and continued “From here, SCP-5127 entered foundation custody and began training his ability, eventually being assigned to a task force renamed to ‘Null Sector’ soon after in 1990. In 1992, noticing his severe lack of body growth due to the malnutrition in his earlier years, he requested to be modified by SCP-212 which was granted on the 5th of November.”

Even now it made him wince to read “His entire skeletal system was replaced with a metallic substitute and each organ was removed one by one for cleaning. None of them were replaced with a usual SCP-212 style, however, instead his entire body was injected with unknown hormones that left him in a coma from the operation on the 6th of November 1992 to the 8th of January 1994. It is theorised that he was placed into the coma to cope with the pain of his body growing, because after he awoke, he had gone from at twelve-year-old of 4ft 9 inches and 35 kilograms… To a fourteen-year-old of 7ft and nearly 200 kilograms.”

Some of them raised hands to their mouths as he spoke “From the ages of fourteen up until age eighteen, he continued to grow eventually stopping at a height of 7ft 9 inches and a weight of 265 kilograms which is nearly all pure muscle. Unfortunately, his muscular system combined with the synthetic bones render him vulnerable to both drowning and a lack of oxygen. On the other hand, he is perhaps the physically strongest humanoid SCP we have at our disposal and has perhaps the greatest anomalous effect for capturing non-human SCPs.”

Humming a little, he continued to talk “We can come onto that later. The subject has extremely pale skin and black hair that reaches his shoulders, with the most striking features about him being the numerous surgical scars from the experiment with SCP-212, and his eyes which are reported to be emerald green, although people have also said that when they look into them it feels like, and I quote, ‘their souls were being examined’…”

The Gardener just shook her head “Stupid, who would say something like that? Just get to the anomalous effect so that we can wrap this meeting up.”

Rolling his eyes, The Veteran continued “Fine, alright. Null Sector is the nickname for his anomalous effect. Originally it had a far smaller range with far less downsides than before, extending up to a maximum radius of ten metres in increments of one metre, while appearing to subdue some emotion. Yet after he went through the procedure with SCP-212, Null Sector was greatly amplified, extending to a maximum radius of one hundred metres, in increments of ten metres… However, it also has amplified the effects of Null Sector on himself, which has slowed his aging process but also supressed nearly all free will…”

Some eyebrows cocked, the ones of those who did not know as much about SCP-5127 as The Veteran and The Gardener “This links into SCP-5127-1, also codenamed as the ‘commander’. Thanks to Null Sector being amplified, SCP-5127 has experience a major decrease in emotion and also free will… Essentially he is little more than a robot, following any command given and always acting to protect the one who is ‘commander’ at the current time.”

The Gardener spoke up once more “So what? He’s basically a slave? Following the commands whoever holds his leash until they die? Does he even feel?”

“He feels, but not very much, Null Sector supresses so much of his emotion that he acts as if he is a robot, but that is not to say he feels nothing at all…” The Veteran let out a soft him “There have been incidents of him showing emotion, usually just brief smiles or bursts of anger, most commonly in relation to the current ‘commander’, showing anger when they are harmed or happiness when they get out safely.”

The old woman spoke up “Doesn’t this ‘Null Sector’ disable everything within its range?” To which The Veteran gave a nod, continuing to talk.

“That is correct. Null Sector disables nearly everything in its radius barring a few exceptions which I shall cover later. From the anomalous effects of SCPs to mechanical and electrical structures like computers or door locks to even biological processes, anything within range just… Sort of shuts down. Whenever he activates it, every computer around him needs to be replaced and every person must be out of range or they just… Die… Every biological process in their body from electrical signals in the brain to digesting, it shuts off all at once and they just stop…”

Some of them showed shock at this and another one, an older man known simply as ‘Manifest Destiny’ spoke up “Then how does he work with a task force? Hell, how does his power actually affect SCPs?”

The Veteran rolled his eyes “The members of Null Sector each have a specially designed radio, it cannot actually resist the effects and even if it could it wouldn’t matter since the person wearing it couldn’t. He wears one as well, and it clicks when they are within a certain range of him, indicating danger, with the clicks growing in intensity as they get closer to him. Generally, when sent on operations, SCP-5127 will only activate the power in a ten-metre radius to limit both damage and the potential for loss of life. There have been some issues though, his power makes people… Twitchy… it makes their bodies think that he will kill them and can send some people into a full-on fight-or-flight response.”

He gave a little shrug “As for SCPs? Well it generally varies, most non-living SCPs or SCPs simply too large to fit inside his range will have their anomalous effects return to them once Null Sector is deactivated. Living SCPs are a lot trickier when it comes to what happens though. Some of them with exceedingly high regeneration factors like SCP-682 or SCP-096 will simply return to life the moment that he deactivates it or their bodies leave his range. Others like SCP-173 which are partially living will generally face the same fate but ones like SCP-076-2 will generally just die, with the mentioned example reanimating as normal.”

Sighing a little, he sat back “At the current moment in time, SCP-5127 and the related Null Sector task force are located in the American south-west, where I shall not say but they have been tasked with wiping out a number of cults that have shown up. Many related to the Scarlet King have begun to show up lately and the Chaos Insurgency has been more active than ever. We sent in Null Sector because we have also received word that there are a number of Chaos agents active in the same area and so they have orders to wipe them out.”

Multiple members of the 0-5 council gave nods of approval, sending in such a team was paramount to signing their death warrants, although that was something, they themselves had done the moment they stood against the foundation and endangered humanity.

** \-------Line Break------- **

Midnight, Arizona, and gunshots filled the air.

The acrid smell of gunpowder combined with the flashes of discharging weapons gave hint to the massive battle that had took place not even an hour beforehand.

Each side was still firmly entrenched although one side, formed of figures in white clothes covered in black combat armour and holding assault weapons, were clearly beginning to take the upper hand. Few bodies had fallen on their side, while the returning gunfire was slowly diminishing as the defenders were worn down.

It was bitterly cold in the desert, with the building being an old farmhouse barely held together with rotting wood and cracked windows. Bullet-holes pock marked the surface, with the larger ones coming from the leader of the task force’s side.

He was a mountain of a man, towering above everyone present on the battlefield, wearing far heavier combat armour. Unlike the white clothes of his team members, he wore instead ones of bright orange, a jumpsuit under the heavy gear which marked him as a gear and helped with distinguishing him in a way that his height could not. Matching the heavier armour, he also carried a larger gun, an M240G medium machine gun, chambered in 7.62 mm rounds. Such a weapon would usually be mounted to a vehicle or on a bi-pod to allow others to fire it without being bothered by the massive recoil, but the mountainous man held it with no issue.

Raking the farmhouse with bullets, he began to move forwards, stepping over the barricade and keeping the few defenders left buried inside their shelters with a constant stream of lead. Behind him the team began to move, providing covering fire and checking the corpses that they passed.

The few fallen were pulled back out of the fighting zone as the final push commenced, lead by the massive man. Gathered around him, all of the radios carried by the team began clicking wildly and many shivered in terror, as if the aura of the man could kill them. They all knew better, they knew that it more than could, but keeping close to the man would also keep them alive when the push began and so they dealt with it as best they could.

Rather surprisingly the man showed no fear when a counter attack came, the final and weak effort from the ruined defenders within. His weapon had clicked empty a few seconds ago, the barrel glowing from the sheer number of rounds fired, and sensing that he was out they returned fire.

Some of the squad members flinched or shouted as they dove for cover, but the man mountain moved in total silence as he stepped behind a vehicle which had been used as a barricade by the defenders. Slamming the empty weapon into the ground, he reached to his belt and made for his sidearm only to remember that it was empty, having shot all his rounds earlier before the fighting had begun to die down.

He gave no growl of annoyance, only a shift of silent resignation and thought has he decided on his next move.

Eyes scanning the dimly lit area, he caught sight of a length of steel rebar at his feel, probably from the construction that was slowly being started. It would his purposes though and he grabbed it, with the length of steel seeming tiny and impossibly light in his massive hands. With it clutched tight in his hand, there was a gunshot from his side and a scream of pain from within the farmhouse as one of the final defenders fell, leaving just one firing.

Perfect.

His muscles coiled like springs and the moment that the fire had turned away from him, he darted out from behind cover with near impossible speeds for someone that light. It was barely ten metres from him to the final firing position and he was a very strong man, hefting the rebar like a javelin and throwing it as hard as he could.

The defender was a strong man but over six feet of steel, no matter how thin, entering one’s stomach at the speeds at which the man threw it would take anyone out of the fight. He fell and his howls of pain could be heard by everyone on the battlefield yet it didn’t bother the man mountain who began the advance, snatching up an assault rifle from the ground. An AK-47 Kalashnikov which had belonged to a man taken out before the fighting had even begun, his brains painted over the wall by a well-placed shot from a member of the team.

That meant it was still fully loaded and would suit his needs well as he began to advance, halted only by a shout from one of the team members “5127! Shall we bring in the commander now?”

Going silent, he gave them a thumbs up with one hand before pointing to the two closest team members, gesturing for them to follow with the same hand. Nodding, the three began to advance towards the farmhouse, with a powerful kick by the man mountain throwing open the doors and letting them see inside.

One of the team members sighed a little and pressed on his radio “Call for a clean-up and amnestic crew as well, there are lots of corpses here…”

A crackling confirmation echoed through the radio as they all began to move, with the mountainous man taking the lead. Soft sobbing and whimpers of pain echoed from the poor man who was laying by a window, the rebar buried deep in his gut and the so named SCP-5127 took the liberty of putting him out of his misery by raising up one massive boot and stomping on the man’s head with a grisly squelch, a crack of bone and a spray of blood.

Even the experienced team members went pale at the sight of such brutality and gore, but to the SCP it was merely what his commander ordered him to do and he refused to let it bother him as he moved forwards.

By the time they had finished sweeping the farmhouse, making sure that every combatant was either dead or captured, a loud rumbling could be heard in the distance. The commander and her cadre of scientists always travelled under heavy support, with a number of members of Null Sector surrounding them at all time in armoured vehicles.

The door was thrown open and a woman stepped out, dressed in an immaculate suit and tie, trousers ironed perfectly and a clipboard was held in her hand. Her hair was clipped short and gun-metal grey, with a few wrinkles in place on her skin, yet it did nothing to take away from her intimidation. She was tall, perhaps the second tallest person there behind the man-mountain, and clearly one of the physically strongest people there judging by the thick muscle lining her arms.

Stepping out into the night air, the soldiers gathered before her in a row and snapped into a salute, being dismissed with a wave of her hand. When she spoke, her voice held a deeply commanding note, echoing across the desert air “Lets do a headcount, I want to know how many losses we sustained in this battle and precisely why.”

She hummed a little “SCP-5127?” and received a nod and salute in reply.

“John Matthews?” There was a nod and salute as her reply.

“Michael Dale?” Silence and she let out a saddened sigh.

“Anna Holland?” Said woman gave her a smile and a kind nod.

“Grant Howard?” His response was a nod and salute.

“Joshua Addams?” Silence was the reply and she looked down; face twisted with grief.

“Samael Kside?” There was a grunt of confirmation and pain from the wounded soldier.

“Robert Addams?” With more silence, she sighed “I supposed he went on a suicide charge after… his brother was killed?” 5127 gave her a nod and she reached up, gently rubbing a tear from her eye.

“Alright… Joseph Payne?” This man, a rather short and stocky one, gave a deep grunt of confirmation.

“Finally, Susie Kside?” It was another grunt from the woman as she went about, helping Joseph with moving the bodies of their fallen friends.

The woman gave a nod and beckoned to the man mountain “SCP-5127, I want a full battle report, the rest of you help clean up and assist the amnestic and clean-up crews when they arrive.” She received nods in response and with that she walked off with the man.

He already knew and when he spoke, his voice was reflective of his physical might, deep and bass “I already know how we lost the men; our intel was wrong. We were told that there would only be about ten people here but there was easily a dozen more than that and they were far more heavily armed than we were led to believe.”

She let out a hum “I checked the intelligence myself, and at the time it didn’t seem wrong, although are you sure that it said only ten guys?” He gave a nod “Interesting, because when I saw the intelligence, it suggested well over twenty… Perhaps it could be sabotage?”

A head cock was the response, emotionless as usual “Hmm… I could see how it would be true, especially with us both having seen different pieces of intelligence, although you were the one who gave it to us. Unless you were the one to tamper with it then someone must have broken into your office and switched it, which will make them easy to catch when we return to base and check security footages. I can radio ahead and do so now if you wish?”

She shook her head “No, I will do it, assist the others with cleaning this mess up and then help the amnestic crew. I heard that there is a newbie, one Natasha Smith. Smart girl but new to bloodshed and the like, I’ve met her a few times and said that I’d have someone watch over her as a favour. Her mother is a quite high-ranking scientist under Doctor Bright’s command, and so I want you to make sure that she is kept safe here, understand?”

For once he was silent and for a brief moment the commander thought he had been struck dumb, before he nodded “You will need to give verbal consent and order me to guard her ma’am.”

Chuckling, admiring his nature of sticking to protocol throughout it all, she gave a nod “Alright, if that is what you want. I, Doctor Angela Lawson, clearance level 4 of the SCP foundation order you to temporarily guard amnestic worker Natasha Smith, clearance level 1 of the SCP foundation. The period of this mission will be through the rest of this current operation and the next operation, which you shall be briefed on next week.”

SCP-5127 gave a nod and slammed to attention, saluting before walking away and standing at the entry gate to the farmhouse, awaiting the arrival of the amnestic team.

Despite the brutally cold desert air, he showed no discomfort at all, standing silently in the dark as the team slowly came into view on the horizon. Inside he was thinking, dwelling on the mission, on the losses that they had sustained and the brutality which he had inflicted. He often took time to think after missions, when he was loaded into a prison transport vehicle or was led back to his cell, simply trying to feel something.

He had felt his emotions fading when SCP-212 was removing his bones and examining his organs. He had been awake, obviously for the machine would provide so much pain that they would be forced back into consciousness by the sheer rush of adrenaline.

Of course, it had been awful, he had screamed and howled into the night as his bones were removed and his muscles enhanced. Yet the worst part was feeling his emotions fading away, feeling Null Sector slowly grow in strength by sapping at what made him human, and even now with these feelings of sadness and regret running through him, all he could manage was a small tear that slowly dripped down his cheek under his mask.

SCP-5127, Hadrian ‘Harry’ James Potter, leant back against the post and allowed the anomaly inside him to quell the emotions once more.

It would do no good to cry or feel, there was still more to be done.


	2. Clean up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is over, and with the amnestic crew approaching, its time for both a new mission and a new charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little while, I was rather busy over the Christmas period. This one might not seem as 'high-quality' compared to my other stories but if I'm honest this is just a cute little shipping fic which i wanted to write because it makes me smile ^^

The amnestic team pulled up rather slowly, being sure to avoid the black van of the task force and the carefully arranged bodies that had been covered with sheets in the road.

A clean up crew would be coming later on, but from their intelligence, hostages had been taken from the civilian population and their minds would have to be wiped before they were reintroduced to the rest of the population.

To gain access to a combat zone or a site under foundation control took a great deal of time and a great deal of paper work. To enter a site was far easier and perhaps that is why they were able to drive up so quickly, although one final check came in the form of MTF ‘Null Sector’ who raised their rifles and stood at attention as the van rolled to a stop.

SCP-5127 stood at the forefront of the group, his reloaded M240G held at the hip, aiming directly at the door even as his bass-boom of a voice rang out “Identify yourselves. Names and clearance levels.”

Their leader stepped out first, holding his hands up and in one of them was his clearance badge “Richard Jones, clearance level 2, squad leader of amnestic team 3.” His hand extended outwards, passing the badge to Susie who scanned it for a minute or two, before giving the nod to SCP-5127 who let him pass, pointing to the second of the three.

This was rather obviously the aforementioned charge that he had been assigned to protect, something that was confirmed as she held out the badge and spoke “Natasha Smith, junior amnestic officer, clearance level 1.” Her badge was once again cleared by Susie but SCP-5127 did not wave her past, instead gesturing for her to remain and he was able to partially guess that she was confused even through her heavy gas mask.

Nonetheless she obeyed and waited patiently even as the final one, another woman by the name of Mandy Beaver who matched Natasha’s clearance level, was waved through.

The rest of the team went quickly about their tasks, escorting the amnestic officers through the combat zone even as they began the search for the hostages. It was not exactly common to find them alive after being captured by the church of the red harvest, often the few survivors were heavily damaged in both mind and body.

Nonetheless the mountain of a man turned his attention back to the girl and could not help but notice the differences, in both body and personality. From her tiny frame, almost precisely a full two feet shorter than him, and having a rather chubby yet curvy frame compared to his colossal one packed with artificial muscle and scar tissue. They both wore masks, hiding their faces, and yet their body language also gave away their personalities.

She stood at the ready, showing a feisty nature; annoyed and confused as to why she was stopped on her first assignment after training for so long. Yet in comparison he stood as a pillar of cold strength, back straight and knowing his own limits and what he can do, not halting under her burning gaze.

Letting out a little sigh, she spoke “So why’ve I been pulled aside? I’ve got no incidents on my file and I’m approved to be here.”

His voice carried the same monotone even when he replied, facing her more feisty nature with an emotionless stature “There has been a request passed down from your mother to my handler, SCP-5127-1.” Her eyebrow cocked a little and he continued “She feared for your safety and as such I have been ordered to act as your… Guard, I suppose, for the foreseeable future.”

Her frame visibly stiffened and a deep growl tore free from her throat “That… Yeah just no. Show me to the site so that I can actually do my work… please?”

He almost made to disobey, to say to her that he had been ordered to guard her, before his handler’s command kicked in. He had been ordered to obey her every word, and he had no choice but to nod and gesture for her to follow him in silence.

They made their way slowly through the sand, the silence only disturbed by the heavy breathing of their gas masks and the clinking of bullet casings as they took careful steps through the battle zone. Soon enough they came across the first body, that of a rather young woman who was missing one of her eyes courtesy of a well-placed shot from Grant to start the battle off.

As they passed by the corpse, he noticed that Natasha gave a little shudder and did her best to avoid looking at the body, something she gave answer to with a sigh “It’s my first field mission, I’m just not used to it.”

SCP-5127 gave her a little look before speaking in a calm tone even as he turned to continue walking “Deep breaths through the mouth, clench your left thumb in your fist, they’ll help you stop gagging if it gets too great. There are no contaminants in the air so if you are going to throw up then take off your mask. I’ll be walking ahead, so focus on my back to avoid looking at the bodies.”

She gave a silent nod of thanks, following his advice even as they began to walk through, with the larger man providing cover with his weapon even as they began to make their way towards the barn which he himself had cleared. Passing through, he heard a gasp of shock and horror from her as she caught sight of the corpse whose head he had crushed to little more than a red paste with his steel toed boots.

He made sure to move forwards quickly but even still he heard the gag that escaped her upon seeing such a sight.

Moving through the darkened barn, he led her towards a doorway flanked by the aforementioned Susie and Grant. As they approached, they gave him nods of greeting that were not returned but they were unbothered, they were used to his usual emotionless demeanour and as such they didn’t pay it any mind.

Walking down through the stairway, he entered into a basement lit by harsh white bulbs and inside there were a number of bodies laying before them being treated by Anna.

Many were dead, throats cut and other cuts decorating their bodies in numerous ways, yet some of the unluckier ones were still alive. Gasping weakly and clutching for aid that Anna was not able to give, they could do little more than wait patiently for death to come.

Anna let out a sigh and turned to him, still in the process of bandaging a deep cut which had been inflicted onto the arm of a younger man “There’s a medical team on the way and the amnestic team will be down to help in a bit… Still there is not all that much I can do, our medical supplies are limited and their wounds are bad to put it lightly.”

He gave a nod, moving forwards to assist the best he could, tearing a relatively clean strip from a corpse and using it to bandage the rather heavily bleeding wound of an older woman. The cut along her thigh was deep, and bleeding rather heavily and so the makeshift tourniquet helped somewhat.

From behind him there was another gag, and the sound of a mask being pried off which he could only assume to be Natasha letting the horror before her finally reach her. It was no fault of her own, a new member seeing such horrors was bound to throw up at one point, as such he continued with his work and waited for her to finish.

The woman let out groans of pain even as he worked but he did not let them affect him, knowing that if the bleeding did not stop then she would most certainly die a rather painful death.

By the time Natasha had finished throwing up, SCP-5127 had finally finished treating her and moved onto the next person, who was another older man with a number of even deeper cuts across his entire torso. Even at a cursory glance such wounds would be fatal and he let out a hum even as he shifted “This one is beyond saving.”

Both Anna and Natasha turned to him, with the shorter girl’s mask now being removed allowing him to see the horror even as his arms wrapped tightly around the man’s head and wrenched it to one side with a loud crack.

It made the shorter girl pale even more, turning to one side to throw up and even his fellow squad member looked a little queasy at the display of emotionless murder. Yet he didn’t care, he had been asked to assist the shorter woman and was at her side in moment to assist as best he could. She pushed him away though, and straightened up with a shaky motion, wiping her mouth on a thick glove before pulling it off and throwing it to one side.

Her eyes raised to him and asked the question in a rather shaky tone “Why did ya do that?”

The mountain of a man replied with an emotionless tone firmly in place “He was going to die anyway, and was in a great deal of pain already. It made more sense to give him a dignified death by broken neck than leave him to spend his final moments bleeding out in agony.”

The look in her eyes showed that she was far wearier of him now, but he just continued with his work, moving away from Natasha and Anna as he began to bandage another man. As they were alone, Anna took the chance to speak with a soft sigh “You’ll get used to it in time. His emotions are repressed, he acts on a purely logical basis which unfortunately leads to things like that… Still I’ve also got to give you some credit on dealing with the ‘terror aura’ so well.”

Her eyebrow cocked and she hummed “I don’t know whatcha on about, terror aura?”

Anna fell silent for a moment, doing up the bandage on one of the final ones to be treated, before sighing and pulling off her own gas mask. Their faces were revealed to each other for the first time, and each took a moment to examine the other.

The member of the task force was strong in expression, with pale skin and surprisingly piercing blue eyes, combined with falling black hair that was cropped short to make it easier to handle with the thick mask. Her expression was hardened, a lifetime of war letting her control her emotions so as to not reveal a weakness that the enemy could exploit, but there was a flash of caring in her eyes, a remnant from her old life. Yet there was something else about her, with Natasha pinning it down rather quickly, her nose had been broken once and rather badly.

Natasha’s own face was different, then again, she was compared to most of the squadron for she was still new and the horrors of their activities had yet to harden her heart and strengthen her body. Her expression was fiery and yet tormented, her emotions revealing themselves as easily as a book is opened, and yet the inner fire drew a bit of respect from Anna. Her hair was brown and in a thick braid, with hazel eyes and a number of freckles across her face making her rather beautiful when combined with the short and slightly chubby stature.

Anna let out a soft sigh “You’re cute… Still you don’t have to lie, it affects you as well, how do you think I got my nose broken?”

Her head cocked at the question and she sighed “So his anomalous effect, Null Sector, it makes people terrified of him. The people in the labs thing that it has this effect because being near him triggers the fight or flight instinct still buried inside all of us.” One hand gently tapped her crooked nose “The first time I met him, I tried to cut his throat and he punched me hard enough to shatter my nose.”

Natasha’s eyes widened “Wait he broke ya nose? You tried to kill him? What the fuck happened and what’s this aura have to do with it?”

The soldier’s head cocked and she hummed quietly “You really don’t feel it? I’m surprised… Being near him, it makes you feel like you’re about to die, your head goes fuzzy and your heart speeds up… Some people say its almost like there are animals under your skin, and some experience so much pain that they pass out. When I first met him, it was like the world went dark, all I could see was a great beast hunting me before he shattered my nose and knocked me out.”

The shorter woman let out a grunt “Yet ya still joined his squad after that? I would’ve been gone the moment he raised a hand.”

Anna just gave a shrug in response “It happens to most people when they meet him, they start crying or pass out or try to attack him. I knew it would happen, so I don’t mind all that much, still is a bit of a sore subject for us all though; since we’ve all punched him and been punched back at one point.”

Natasha went silent, finishing her own task before speaking “I’m not sure that I like him… From what I’ve heard, he’s hurt lots of ya.”

She gave a little shrug “Yeah he has, but at the same time we have initiated most of it or it has been in tests. Most of the time its because his strength is extremely difficult to control, he had a surgery done to him by SCP-212… Do you know what that is?” The shorter woman shook her head “It’s a machine that modifies biological things placed inside its range. He had his skeleton replaced with metal and his muscles modified to an extreme degree, its why he is so tall.”

It made the shorter woman grunt “Yeah It ain’t hard to notice the height difference…” The deadpan in her voice drew a snort of amusement from Anna, the two growing quickly closer “I’m not lookin’ forwards to seeing his strength in person.”

The blacked haired woman simply waved her off “Ah don’t worry yourself, I managed to catch a snippet of the conversation he had with the Commander. He’s under orders to protect you and follow your orders for the time being, honestly, I’m almost jealous. The same thing that represses his emotions and makes him one of the most successful SCP containment assets, also gives him like a dependency. A random person is chosen and they become the ‘Commander’, gaining control of this task force.”

Her eyebrow cocked and Natasha could only scoff “That’s… Just stupid, hell’s the plan if it goes to a child? To someone who ain’t loyal to the foundation?”

Anna just sighed “I cannot tell you much, but I can say that it is generally limited to whoever is in sight at the current time. Its why the Commander generally leads from the back, keeping themselves out of danger, that way they don’t risk getting killed and having his loyalties switch suddenly. Otherwise, if they are a traitor, SCP-5127 is sedated while they are killed before a new Commander is selected and exposed.”

She sat back as she spoke “Listen, he has been ordered to guard you so he is going to guard you. From everything. From your family to any lovers to your work, he is not going to let anything hurt you. Now he’ll probably follow your orders in a limited fashion, so I can only give you the advice of be very clear. He may not have emotion but he is very logical and will apply his own twist if an order isn’t clear, if say you have an argument with your boyfriend and you tell him to get him out, he’ll do it but probably quite brutally.”

The shorter woman let out a brief sigh before nodding, turning around as a call of her name rang out from the top of the stairs. Spinning around she came face to face with an unfamiliar woman, tall in body and strong in aura, who beckoned for her to follow which she did with gentle urging from Anna.

Waiving back to her, she walked upstairs and followed the woman out through the front of the barn, narrowly avoiding being barged aside by the medical team which headed down into the basement.

Stepping out into the night air, she took a deep breath and finally realised how filthy the air in the basement had been. So, focussed on the sensation of clean air entering her nose, she barely even noticed the Commander speaking “Natasha Smith. I am the Commander, also known as SCP-5127-1 or the handler. Either works. Your mother petitioned for you to be granted extra protection.”

The shorter woman just hissed in annoyance and waved her off “I don’t need protection, I’m not some dame, I can take care of myself.”

The Commander tutted and stared her down “This has been petitioned through Dr. Jack Bright himself and handed down to me. There is going to be a large-scale operation taking place in the next few months, which is centred entirely around making contact with and either eliminating or making peace with SCP-5126. You will be coming with us. Your mother petitioned for special protection for you, something Dr. Bright granted. For what reason I will never be able to understand personally, but the fact is that it has happened.”

Natasha opened her mouth to speak again but got waved off “Your team-mates and you will be working closely with us through the next few months. SCP-5127 has been ordered by Dr. Bright, through me, to act as your personal guardian and make sure that you do not come to harm. I’ve read your psychological profile; you’re fiery, stubborn and angry, yet also a caring and observant girl.”

Silence was her only answer now “I know you don’t want this, but the fact is that you’re a very short and partially chubby girl. You are unsuited for physical combat and have never received training, so it makes sense that the most physically powerful member will guard you. You will also be receiving training under him, to help you improve your strength and to teach you fighting styles.”

She had a sudden understanding as to why this woman was so effective as commander, alongside her imposing physical stature, each word carried an immense weight to it. No longer did she feel like her usual strong-willed self but a little girl standing in front of an angry teacher who had caught her cheating.

The Commander sighed “I will call for SCP-5127, the others have briefed me on your unusual ability to resist the ‘terror-aura’ as they have nicknamed it. That is good. He will be helping with the transport of the wounded and you are to join him until they are well enough to have their memories wiped of the events that transpired today.”

A little nod and she sighed weakly “Can… Is there like a file I can read about ‘im? Just something I can get info from because I feel like I’m going in blind…”

Humming a little, the Commander gave a nod “Alright, I shall look at getting you access to his file, we’re already so far off the record that I doubt we’ll face any punishment… It’ll take me a day or so to petition it from my superiors but I suppose that I can get it for you eventually.”

Natasha nodded her thanks and the Commander sighed “If you have any family that you want to say goodbye to then you should do it when we return to base. Our particular unit is being assigned to the British branch of the SCP foundation, more specifically the Scottish branch. They’ve been detecting extremely high levels of the energy emitted by SCP-5126 examples in one area and we are being sent in to find out what is going on.”

Her memories flashed, to a lover and a home, a place where she could attempt to forget about the horrors that she had witnessed today, a dream that was looking quickly like it was going to remain as just a dream.

The commander sighed a little “I know its troublesome. Judging by that look, I’d assume you were gonna go home to a lover?” She gave a little nod and the Commander chuckled “If they love you then they’ll still be there for you when you get back. You’ll have access to the internet so you can call them every day if you want to, most of the members of my squad don’t have families, but many of the amnestic officers do and you can join them.”

It was a kind offer and she gave a silent nod of acceptance even as the rest of the squad members began to move out, including the mountain-like SCP-5127 who was carrying a body.

It was one of the enemy soldiers, both Natasha and the Commander could see that by the ragged clothes and the tattoos, yet the sight made them gag for they could see now how damaged it truly was. Revealed by the floodlights was the hole pierced rather cleanly through his abdomen, obviously from the metal rebar he had thrown like a spear.

Yet it was the damage to his head, or rather his lack of one that made even the members of Null Sector pale. Strips of torn flesh and shattered bone were visible through the stump of a neck, and it sent blood spewing over the ground when he dumped the body down rather unceremoniously. Natasha turned to the Commander as he did and she simply shrugged “He was just following orders; he won’t hurt you.”

The shorter woman let out a snort, face rather pale “I’ll believe it when I see it, until then though I ain’t trusting him…”

The Commander simply shrugged in response and beckoned for the team to gather around her “I want you all to listen up and listen close! The next few months will not be in America like you are all used to! We have been assigned a new mission, to assist the British division of the SCP foundation with analysing and making contact with a new entity found in the Scottish Highlands and other places across the world! Over the next few months, you are all going to get very much acquainted with the amnestic team here! They will be travelling with us and are to wipe the minds of anyone who finds out about our mission!”

Null Sector, already at attention from the moment she had begun talking, snapped into a salute in perfect unison “In addition, Natasha Smith is considered to be under the personal guard of SCP-5127. You all know what that means, do your best to get her used to it all!”

Another salute, and despite the fact that there were no eyes upon her, the aforementioned woman suddenly felt rather worried and afraid of what was going to happen.

Nonetheless there was no time to recover, no time to rest, Null Sector was already loading back into their transport and were getting ready to move out, only this time the door was open and a hand had been extended to them all.

With a little breath and a moment to strengthen herself, Natasha Smith took the extended hand of SCP-5127, and let herself be pulled into the transport with her team.


End file.
